Sensitivity
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: Women love it. Rated T for Mildly mature themes. Read and review


A Timmy and Trixie story by Viceroy_Elf

Timmy sat at a table, alone, surrounded by the culture of urban Dimmsdale. He eyed his graphic reading material intently, only occasionally looking up in the hopes that he would see something interesting happening. Sadly, such was rarely ever the case. Timmy didn't do this sort of thing too often, seeing as how he had the power to create virtually anything by will if wishing for it. But lately, he has been feeling the need to venture out of his little world where fun is god and he is pope, and attempt to interact with the mere mortals of the world.

It's not like you can blame him for becoming so introverted in the years. AJ had become widely recognized in the world of science, and frequently traveled around the world to share his ideas. When he did visit Dimmsdale, Timmy would talk to him every one in a while, but was mindful not to make visits to long, as AJ seemed to always turn a simple conversation into a physics lecture, something of which Timmy was not a fan.

As for Chester, he was almost never around, as he was picked up by television producers to be on a survival program. When you've lived like Chester had for so long, you can survive anything. The lack of presence of his frequent friends, and the utter lack of appeal of his other friends, left Timmy's only companions to be his all-powerful Fairy God Parents. And Fairy God brother. And while it's true that he spent most days riding a roller coaster in his backyard or flying to a planet inhabited by overly hospitable furry people, he did occaisionaly set out into the grey in a mostly vane effort of social interaction, brief though it normally is.

He'd been sitting at a table, reading his comic book and drinking his hot chocolate, watching people pass by and the orange and red leaves fall gently to the ground, as they did at this time of year. He enjoyed going to this little sweet shop near his High school in urban Dimmsdale. He would sit and eat whatever confectionary he'd bought, and ride home on his motorcycle. He'd normally only stay for about half an hour, but, as previously stated, today he'd be spending some extra time seeking social interaction.

For the most part he'd read comic book, taking enjoyment in viewing the escapades of the protagonist. After about an hour, he decided that there was nothing more to do here, as there were so far very few people about the area and he should be heading home soon. he got up to head to his motor cycle that was parked on the side around the corner of the store, where he bumped into another pedestrian, a character that would prove to have much effect on his life to come. "Oof!" the two said as they collided. Timmy remained standing, but the person he crashed into fell on the ground.

"Whoa, sorry dude." Said Timmy, holding a hand out to help the stranger up. The stranger took Timmy's hand and hoisted himself up. He was only slightly taller than Timmy, and donned a black hooded sweatshirt, with blue jeans and black converse. He had a pair of large sunglasses over his eyes and a black Rasta hat with a bomb-shaped pin that covered his ears. What little hair Timmy could see appeared to be black. "It's fine." He said, dusting himself off. "I'm Timmy." Timmy outstretched a hand. "Rex." Offered the stranger, shaking Timmy's hand. Timmy felt how rough Rex's gloves were, and was curious. "Do you really need thick gloves? It's not that cold out." Timmy said. "You're one to talk, scarf boy." Rex replied, tugging on one of the ends of Timmy's red and blue and white striped scarf. "Fine, you win this round." Timmy said with sarcasm. "So, what's a kid like you doing out here? kid of…" Rex looked at the empty forum. "…Stark, isn't it?" he asked.

Timmy shrugged. "I like to come here to see if anything's going on. Which isn't normally the case." He explained. "Well, I don't have anything better to do; I'll hang out with you." Offered Rex. Timmy smiled. They walked back to the sweet shop and got something to eat, then returned to Timmy's table. "Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you in this area before." Rex hesitated for a small moment before replying "I live in one of the complexes around here, but I go to school on the north side." He said. "You're not one of those 'school spirit' morons, are you?" he asked. "Nah. Schools are all the same, I don't see how competing with each other can make them any more exciting." Timmy said, sipping more of his hot chocolate. "I know, right? What's the point?" agreed Rex. The two exchanged friendly conversation for quite some time, mostly about their shared distain for the educational system.

"… anyway, that's how my first day at high school went. The kid still has scars." Rex said. Timmy laughed. "That's harsh!" he said. Rex took a bite of his cinnamon roll. "So, if you've been out here for so long, what have you been doing the whole time?" he asked. Timmy got the rolled up comic out of his red sweater. "I was reading this." He said, presenting the priceless piece of literature. Rex smiled brightly, "Is that the new issue of Psychopathic?" he asked with excitement. He swiped the book from Timmy's hand. "Hey!" Timmy shouted. Rex held the comic out of Timmy's reach. "Come on, I just wanna see what page you're on." Rex said. He opened the comic, only to see something fall out of hit. "Huh?" he asked. "Oh, crap." Said Timmy. Rex picked up the object that fell from Timmy's comic book, only to find that it was another comic book. As soon as he saw what it was, he broke into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Is this 'Love and Life at Sherman High'?" he asked. "Give it back!" Timmy pleaded, trying to get the comic. "Aww, are you worried about missing out on your teeny bopper stories?" Rex taunted, finally handing the comics back. "I read them for the plot." Timmy insisted, which invoked almost no change in attitude for Rex. "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

Timmy gave a very sad expression. Needless to say, Rex felt incredibly guilty. "Hey, come on, I'm just teasing. You know, chicks dig sensitive guys." He said, patting Timmy on the back. Timmy heard Rex's reassuring words and laughed. "What?" Rex asked, laughing as he spoke. "It's just… a girl told me something like that a long time ago." He said, looking off in the distance. Rex was taken aback. "You don't say…" he said.

Timmy tucked both comics into his back pack. "So, now you know my dirty little secret (well, the less _magic _one) so what brings you around here? You're obviously not a frequent visitor." Rex hesitated answering yet again. "Well, I don't venture into the city too often, I figured I'd do something different today." he asked. "What's life without whimsy?" Timmy agreed. Rex twiddled his thumbs. "What?" Timmy asked.

"This is gonna sound like a strange question." Rex said. "You wouldn't happen to know a chick named Timmantha, would you?" Timmy laughed hysterically. "What is it now?" asked Rex, a little miffed. "Nothing it's just…" it had been many years since the Timmantha incident, and people still had questions about where the girl who liked boy things came from, and where she went. Eventually Timmy came up with a pretty solid solution. "When I was ten years old, I lost a bet with a friend," he began to explain, "The punishment was that I had to dress up as a girl and go to the mall. **I **was Timmantha." He finished.

Rex's jaw dropped. "You?" he asked in astonishment. "Dude, if you tell me you had a crush on me, I'm gonna say right now, I don't swing that way." He said. Rex blushed. "It really wasn't anything like that. I just remember meeting you at the arcade. You beat my high score, and I've been looking for a rematch. I gave up after I didn't find 'her' and figured she lived somewhere in the city." He grabbed Timmy in a head lock. "Now I know you were some dude in a dress." He said, ruffling Timmy's hair. "Hey, quit it!" Timmy laughed, breaking from Rex's hold. Timmy checked his watch. It was five in the afternoon. "Well, it's getting pretty late, I need to get home." Timmy announced. Timmy started toward his motorcycle.

"Hey, this might sound weird, but can I go to your house?" asked Rex, following Timmy. Timmy gave him a suspicious look. "My place is kind of hectic right now, plus it's a pretty long walk back." He explained. Timmy thought for a moment, and came to a conclusion. "Alright, you're cool, why not? My parents won't be home for a few hours anyway." He said. He pulled an extra helmet from a locked bag on his Bike and handed it to Rex. His helmet was hooked on his handle bars. He put it on and started his bike, Rex riding on the back. "Hold on tight." He said and they zoomed off.

They were exiting the city and heading for the suburbs. "So, why do you have a motorcycle, instead of a car?" asked Rex over the roar of the wind. "Because a car would've looked too suspicious." He said quietly. He couldn't exactly say he just wished for a motorcycle. "What?" he asked. "Nothing! It was a Birthday present!" he yelled. Keeping the secret. All in a day's work. They arrived at Timmy's house at about 7:15. After an awkward exchange of apologies due to the fact that Rex was hanging onto Timmy's waist, they entered Timmy's home.

"Cozy." Remarked Rex. "It's not much bit it's home." Rex took a seat on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. Evidently, whoever was watching the TV last was an avid fan of 'Idol Heartache', a popular soap opera. Rex turned to Timmy. "Seriously?" he asked. Timmy blushed. "I was recording it so I could watch Crash Nebula." He explained. Rex nodded "Alright, that's pretty cool." He said. Rex started flipping through channels in the hopes of finding something to watch, while Timmy started reading his issue of Psychopathic.

"So, you **did **plan on reading it. I almost honestly thought you just bought it to cover your other comic." Laughed Rex. "Come on, just because I like dramas doesn't mean I don't like guy stuff. I've been reading this since issue one." Timmy started to read, and Rex leaned in to read with him. They read at the same pace, stopping to comment on the parts they enjoyed in particular. Before either of them knew it, they had read the whole thing. Timmy checked his watch. It was six in the evening. "Whoa, it's getting pretty late." Remarked Rex. "It's fine, my parents won't be getting home for hours; they work **all** the time." Timmy entered the kitchen, and Rex followed. "What're you doing?" He asked. "I'm making my mom's special tea. It's supposed to put you to sleep, but I've built up a pretty strong immunity." "Can I have some?" asked Rex. Timmy hesitated. "I dunno, this stuff's pretty strong." Rex crossed his arms. "Okay, now it's a challenge. Hit me." he demanded.

Timmy shrugged. He made two mugs of the tea, and handed one to Rex. The two started drinking at the kitchen table. Timmy noticed Rex pull something out of his pocket. It was a box of cigarettes with a lighter. Rex looked guiltily at Timmy. "You don't mind that I smoke do you?" he asked. Timmy was a little bothered, but he didn't mind too much. He knew a few kids at school who smoked, and his grandparents smoked. "I guess not, but you'll have to do it out side." "Thanks, dude."

Rex and Timmy brought their tea out into the cold of the back yard. They sat silently, enjoying the calm of the day. While Timmy was evenly relaxed, Rex was struggling to stay awake. _Strong tea _he thought. His cigarette had shrunk to about an inch in length. He couldn't take much more, and fell asleep, his cigarette falling onto his sweatshirt. Timmy sat in his chair with his eyes closed, enjoying the cool air, and his hot tea. His tranquil state was unfortunately interrupted by an unfamiliar smell. His eyes opened lazily, and then widened in shock to find that the arm of his sweatshirt had caught fire. "Rex!" Timmy shouted, waking Rex from his slumber. Rex's eyes opened in shock to see the small flame that enveloped part of his arm. "Oh! Crap!" he cursed, trying to take of his sweatshirt. As soon as it was off, he threw it to the ground, his hat and glasses landing a few feet away from it.

The flame wasn't entirely out, so Timmy reacted to his instincts and poured his remaining tea onto the fire. "Phew. You o…kay?" Timmy's feeling of worry was replaced with shock, as he saw that, in place of Rex, stood a girl in a white tank top with stunning blue eyes, long, black hair and, to put it lightly, a perfect figure. Timmy, recognized the girl immediately. "TRIXIE?" he shouted, completely astonished. If she could blush any brighter, Trixie would rival the sun as a light source. "Timmy! I can explain!" she picked up her hat and glasses, and wrapped her arms around herself. "But, can we go inside first?" she asked, shivering.

Timmy brought her back into the kitchen from the cold yard, carrying her ruined sweatshirt, and her tea. They sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by an awkward silence. "So," Timmy spoke. "Where have you been the last five years?" Trixie sighed.

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning." She said. "It started near the end of the sixth grade; I went to a privet school with all the other popular kids. Things hadn't been going so well for my dad's company. He was starting to cost more than he was worth. When his higher-ups found out he was using company funds for drugs, the dropped him." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, Trix." Timmy offered, but Trixie waved her hand, as if to turn down the comment. "Don't be. I never even like the guy. He wasn't my real dad; my mom remarried after my real dad died." She said. "Okay, can I be sorry for that?" asked Timmy. Trixie laughed. "Yeah, thanks." She smiled. "Anyway, he got fired, and the cops found out about his embezzling. He's doing 30 years now. My mom used the money she got in the divorce to buy a place across town." Her expression seemed to worsen. "When the popular kids at my school found out I wasn't rich anymore, they stopped hanging out with me. They started treating me like, well, they treated you." Timmy would have gotten angry, but the adorable way Trixie blushed made him ignore the feeling. "By the summer, I didn't have any real friends anymore. The highlights of my life were reading comics, playing video games, and playing basket ball. All the time I remembered at least two people who really respected me as a friend. Timmantha… and you."

They both blush. "I didn't think you would still like me after the way I'd treated you all the time, so I thought Timmantha was my only hope. Imagine my surprise when I find out that you and Timmantha were the same person." she said, laughing. "Okay, that makes sense. But, why were you dressed as a boy?" asked Timmy. "I wasn't the most liked person around here; I didn't want anyone to recognize me. I didn't tell you 'cause I thought you'd hate me." Trixie's head sunk and she felt tears well in her eyes. But, she felt a hand on her chin and looked at Timmy with a smile on his face. "Come on Trixie, I could never hate you. I know the **real** you, and no one could hate that." he said. "Th-thanks Timmy. You're really cool."

The two sat in silence. Timmy started to blush, as he really wanted to ask a question, but didn't quite know how. "There something on your mind?" asked Trixie. "It's just… do you remember, when, while I was dressed as a girl, you said you'd date me if I were a boy. Is that offer, you know, still on the table?" he asked; his blush growing with every word. Trixie smiled coyly. Without hesitating, she leaned in to kiss Timmy gently on the lips. Timmy couldn't believe what was happening, but he figured he should enjoy it while he could. Trixie broke the kiss and stared dreamily into Timmy's eyes. "Does that answer your question?" Timmy was a little disoriented, but managed a nod. Trixie giggled. Timmy finally broke out of his trance and managed to say the first thing that came to his mind. "Y-you wanna play video games?" he asked. "Sure." Timmy led Trixie up-stairs to play the night away.

One Week Later.

Timmy walked through the halls of his school playing with his phone. It'd been almost three days since Trixie came to see him last. He wondered what she was doing right now. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by two arms snaking around his neck, and the feeling of two lips kissing him on the cheek. He turned to see his girlfriend standing before him, wearing an outfit consisting of her Rasta cap, a maroon shirt with a black vest, and slim jeans rolled up to her calf. "Trixie? What are you doing here?" Timmy asked hugging the girl. "Just transferred. Thought you could use some company" she said, winking. They laughed and walked down the hall, hand in hand, and it became apparent that a new chapter had opened in both of their lives. Only time will tell what will happen next.


End file.
